High pressure airless painting equipment, particularly of the type generally available to the individual consumer, usually delivers paint in spray form through a nozzle. Although spray application of paint, varnish, stain, shellac and other such surface treatment products is suitable for many situations, the ability to easily adapt a single piece of painting equipment for both spray and roller application immensely enhances its versatility. It is also convenient for the user to have the option of adding an in-line filter to the spray gun for either spray or roller application.